villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gravimon
Gravimon is as one of the Dark Generals of the Bagra Army, the ruler of Canyon Land, and is one of the main antagonists in the second half of the anime Digimon Xros Wars/Fusion. He is also known as The Earth-Spirit. Appearance Gravimon in an Unknown Level Digimon. He's a skinny Digimon with paper thin arms, long brown hair, and eight whip-like tentacles. Biography ''Digimon Fusion'' After Lord Bagra finished the Code Crown, he reformatted the Digital World into Seven Satellite Kingdoms. One of the Dark Generals; Gravimon was serving under AxeKnightmon, and became the ruler of the Canyon Land. Gravimon captured Christopher and showed him his shady past, revealing flashbacks about young Christopher. Gravimon then tricks Christopher to fight his along with into fighting Mikey and OmniShoutmon, and attacking Deckerdramon for refusing to fight Mikey and OmniShoutmon. Christopher then reveals his shady past about his cruel father telling him to be only strong and not be weak, which is also revealed why Chrisopher is so heartless over the years. After Christopher finally came to his senses, Gravimon showed up, and attempted to destroy the Fusion Fighters army, but Deckerdramon stepped in and took the attack, sacrificing himself. As Deckerdramon lay dying, he told Christopher that he was his great friend, and dies. Mikey, Nene, and Christopher then DigiFused OmegaShoutmon, ZekeGreymon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, Starmons, and Sparrowmon to become Shoutmon X7 for the first time to fight Gravimon and his army, and to avenge Deckerdramon’s demise. Shoutmon X7 defeats Gravimon, but one of his minions found his remaining tentacle, and resurrected him, and he also took Hi-VisionMonitamon hostage. During the battle (and after rescuing Hi-VisionMonitamon), he absorbed the rest of his minons and became hisDarkness Mode form. The only to defeat him completely is destroying his core (which is his weakness) Christopher tricks Gravimon into surrendering his Fusion Loader. Gravimon nearly destroys Christopher, but Mikey jumped in the way in order to release the core from his arm. Gravimon was destroyed for good by the combined efforts of Shoutmon X7 and Chrisopher's loyalty. Gravimon reappeared again as a souless Digimon along with the other souless Dark Generals, and they all combined together to form the ultimate Dark General, GrandGeneramon. After GrandGeneramon was defeated by Shoutmon X7, Gravimon and the remaining Dark Generals disintigrated into nothingness. Attacks As Gravimon *'Octogravity' *'High Gravity Grip' *'Gravity Ban' As Gravimon Darkness Mode *'High Gravity Punch' Minion's of Gravimon *'Anubismon' *'Centarumon' *'Cerberumon' *'Hippogriffomon' *'Sagittarimon' *'Wendigomon' *'Thunderbirmon' *'Eaglemon' Gallery Gravimon Death General.gif|Gravimon Gravimon Darkness Mode.jpg|Gravimon Darkness Mode GrandGeneramon.png|GrandGeneramon GrandGeneramon (Imcomplete).png|GrandGeneramon (Incomplete) Anubismon with Gravimon.jpg Trivia *Gravimon was voiced in the English version by Brian Beacock who is best known for voicing as Takato Matsuki, Gallantmon (shared with Steve Blum) from Digimon Tamers, Bokomon from Digimon Frontier and Agumon & his Digivolution forms from Digimon Data Squad. Navigation Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Minion Category:Military Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Magic Category:Psychics Category:Humanoid Category:Tyrants Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Abusers Category:Terrorists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Pure Evil Category:Torturer Category:Homicidal Category:Damned Souls Category:Blackmailers